Happy Ending
by elle's papaya
Summary: I wrote this because I thought the song needed a happy ending." It's Bella and Edward's anniversary and Nessie has a present for them.


_Steph is a genius, Steph is divine,  
Stephenie owns Twilight, it's obviously not mine.  
Enjoy the story, Enjoy the fluff,  
Because, Admit it, you can't get enough._

_**Happy Endings**_

It was their six year anniversary. I had a month until I turned six and I had never been happier. This is why: I had my Jacob, my fiancé, the love of my life. I had my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, ready to spoil me rotten and shower me with gifts. I had my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, my closest friends. I had my Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, caring as ever. Finally, my parents, Bella and Edward, after six years, they're still as in love as the first day I was born.

I remember my mom, her body was tired, she was mangled and sweating, but she held me, she and dad held onto me. Once I was in the arms of Aunt Rosalie, I couldn't help but smile as I looked over. My mother looked in pain and broken, blood everywhere, looking like a nightmare, but in that one second that I saw her, my parents eyes were locked before she passed out. Even after that, after dad bit her, after her stillness, dad's hand was still intertwined with hers. Watching her, praying she would get better.

Even after six years, that moment when their eyes locked, you'd see that love every time they looked into each other's eyes: that moment of pure happiness would still be there. It was like walking into a private moment made just for the two of them. It seems that I do that a lot, Alice and Jasper are intimate like that with their stolen glances. I feel very intrusive about that.

Alice had the whole party planned from the decorations to the number of petals on every flower. Of course it would be freesia. Their wedding pictures adorned the walls; mom was always embarrassed about how red her cheeks were that night, though dad (not to mention Uncle Emmett) says he misses her blush. I have to admit, even as a human mom was beautiful.

"That was me on a good day Ness. If it was any other day," She gave a warning look at Aunt Alice, probably getting ready to pull out her first prom pictures. "That Alice _hadn't _dressed me up, you wouldn't have thought I was so pretty."

"Ah mom, but I have seen you on a bad day, remember?" I placed my palm on the crook of her neck and showed her the memory of my first day. She and dad laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"That again Nessie?" I nodded and laughed.

"It's the only human memory I have of you, so sue me."

Aunt Alice was frantically running around the foyer and the vast expanse of our backyard trying to perfect the layout of the two rooms. "Do you all have your presents ready?" She asked us all from the foyer. You heard Uncle Emmett's boisterous voice calling from his room upstairs saying that he and Rose were getting the present ready with their final touches. Grandma Esme said hers and Grandpa Carlisle's present was ready. I nodded from across the room, and began thinking over my gift, making sure that every aspect was perfect, but soon I got up and decided to help her hand the freesia garlands. Jacob, next to me, told me that he had his and Seth's present but told me he'd be leaving soon, Seth's wife just had a baby, so the two of them would have to skip out on the party. He kissed my cheek before running out the door to phase.

Mom and dad were still out hunting, all the better for the party preparation Alice had been working weeks on. Mom was glad that someone had _finally_ let her in on a party. Though mom detests parties she hates surprises even more. She decided she would even help us. She said that she'd let dad endure some surprises of his own by blocking us all out from him so that every gift would be a surprise. She said that it was revenge after eight years of surprises from dad.

The room was decorated perfectly, the gifts from Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Seth and Jacob were all lined up against the wall and the party was ready all except for the missing happy couple.

Soon a blank look washed over Alice's face. "Guys! They're coming!" She seemed so excited.

My parents walked through the doorway and the room burst into cheers of "Happy Anniversary!" We'd go through everything at a normal party, though with Alice as a party planner, the norm seems rather tame. We'd even gone through the formality of food though Seth and Jacob weren't there. I heard dad mutter "Can I please _hear_ now Bella?" She smirked and shook her head.

Uncle Emmett cleared his throat. "To Edward and Bella. After six blissful years, you have a life to be envious of: A beautiful daughter," he nodded towards me, "An _amazing _family, and you have each other. You still love each other as if you were newlyweds, _which_ can have a downfall if you're living with other people." He gave us the time to laugh at his joke. "Bella, you've always been a little sister to me, and because of you Edward has never been brighter. Unless you count the times he's in the sun." He had a smirk plastered on his face, " When you were human Bella, you made him happy, you made him worry, you brought out emotions in him," He looked at Uncle Jasper, "I'm sure Jasper can validate that notion." Uncle Jasper nodded. "You're just as amazing as you've ever been, just not as clumsy." He raised his empty champagne flute (What would be the point if no one drinks?) "To another six years and an eternity to look forward to together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all called after him after the round of applause for my uncle.

Soon Alice called time for presents. Esme and Carlisle gave them a beautiful plane tickets to Rio so they could re-visit Grandma Esme's island. Alice and Jasper took the combs Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie gave mom on their wedding day and extended the design to a beautiful dress for mom and a shirt for dad (though the color was severely diluted.) Apparently Uncle Jasper is good with fabrics. Emmett and Rosalie had given them a new collection of books for them both as well as a painting, a perfect balance of serenity and quirkiness gave the painting its charm. I gave them the set of matching accessories on behalf of Jacob and Seth. Mom had a charm bracelet with an ornately carved charm and dad had matching cuff links, I'm sure Jacob used the carving technique his father, Billy, had taught him. And now, it was time for my gift.

I looked at my parents and could do nothing but smile. I moved to the piano bench and sat down. "When I was a younger, I heard my dad playing the piano. He was always a talented musician, but because of fear of the fact that he was seventeen and the fear of exposure and the Volturi knocking down our door _again," _everyone laughed. "he couldn't get far in the industry. This was fine by me, I was glad that I was one of the few people who could enjoy his songs. He pulled his inspiration from those he loved, those around him and it would always cause a smile from everybody. He had one for Emmett," I started playing a loud, boisterous piece before stopping to continue my story. Uncle Emmett grinned. "He had one for Alice." I started a song that was quiet, but as the piece picked up speed it became louder and quirkier, more playful and energetic with a lot of staccato notes. I stopped again and continued "And he had one for Esme." I started playing the song that my dad called 'Esme's Favorite.' "He even had one for me." I didn't play this one but continued anyways. "But the one I stumbled upon most often was one he called 'Bella's Lullaby.' My dad would always be playing this one. I remember this conversation quite clearly; he was sitting at the piano bench playing when I sat next to him. He stopped to look at me, but I pushed him to continue. Halfway through the song I said 'Dad, what are you playing?" and he told me 'A song. It's one I wrote for your mom a very long time ago." I look at him and place my hand on his cheek and asked him if he would teach me to play. And so, I learned to play this song that made my mother smile whenever she heard it.

"He said when he wrote it, he'd seen my mom for the first time sleeping. She'd said his name in her dreams and so he wrote the lullaby to remember the girl who affected his life so greatly. He told me about how when he was composing the song he couldn't think of any other way to end it other than the melancholy note it ended on. It soared to such amazing high notes and the song plummeted to the most disappointing ending. I remember being so disappointed when I heard the ending for the first time, dad looked at me and said, 'Nessie, don't you worry about the ending to the song. You're mom was still human and I never thought that she could be happy with me, but look at now though. If you're mom and I didn't love each other as much as we did, you wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't be as loved as you are now.' I just nodded and smiled. I wrote this because I thought the song needed a happy ending."

I put my hands on the keys and started the all too familiar melody that my dad wrote for my mom all those years started playing along the piano. The song was too easy for me to play; it was comforting, it was reminiscent, whenever I thought of this song, I was reminded of home. I got to the ending, but instead of finishing the song at the downhearted note that was supposed to be the ending, I started a scale of notes and chords up the ivories up two octaves through a crescendo. I had a new harmony intertwined with the original melody; my left hands intricate harmony trying to balance with the melody of the right hand. I tried to capture the love I saw between my parents with every look and every moment shared between them into a few lines of the song. I knew that whatever I wrote would never compare to what my father had written, but hopefully it would do the song justice. I ended the song with a basic chord arpeggio, letting the fermata on the final note quaver longer than it should before finally letting go of the keys.

When I looked at my parents, my mother looked to be on the verge of tears, that is if she could cry. My dad had a gleam of pride in his topaz colored eye. It was mom who broke the silence of the room. "That was...Beautiful Renesmee." My dad smiled as the two walked over towards me to capture me in a hug.

My dad whispered in my ear. "Thank you Renesmee."

They both whispered into my ear, "I love you Nessie."

I couldn't help but smile at them. "I love you two so, so much," the hug tightened. "You two deserve a happy ending. Happy anniversary."

_Fin._

_**A/N:**_So obviously I am not dead. I am here and I have written a story. If you read Both Mine, I am super, super sorry. My computer crashed and all the files were deleted. I've been trying to rewrite it but winter is Writer's block season for me. Writers block freaking sucks. I tried a one shot to help get rid of this darned disease, maybe it worked. Hopefully it did. Anyways…  
This isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it anyhow.  
With Love,  
Elegance.


End file.
